Forgiveness
by RadikinSkywalker
Summary: Another Fronnie one-shot. Rated T because swear words.


_"Could you stop following me around for once?" Bonnie snapped, looking over to his shoulder. Freddy froze, stepping a few feet away from the rabbit. He blinked, his ears twitching as he stared at him silently for a moment. But before he could speak, Bonnie interrupted. "This isn't like you Freddy. Ever since we've been together, you started being clingy to me, which is not very leader like of you." The bear blinked, his eyes widening slightly. Bonnie gave Freddy a slight glare. "You're the leader for fuck's sake and you're not acting like one by being clingy to me." Freddy's ears drooped back and opened his mouth to speak. "Bonnie I-" But before he could finish, the rabbit interrupted again. "No. I don't want to hear any excuses. Until you learn to act like a proper leader and not be clingy, don't talk to me." He said and turned his head as he walked away. The bear's eyes widened, his jaw clamped shut and his head hanging low, staring at the floor in shame, sighing. "He's right..." He muttered to himself as he turned around and headed back to the stage_

* * *

The pizzeria was dark and unusually quiet. All the animatronics had left the stage area except for one. Sitting alone on the stage area, Freddy sighed as he fiddled with his silver microphone. He looked up and glanced at the dining area, blinking through the dimly lit surroundings. He sighed again, casting a glance at the west hall, the light flickering in and out. He knew where Bonnie stayed and he wanted to go to him, but he knew the rabbit would push him away and scold him for how clingy he was.

 _He's right..._ The bear thought to himself, sighing again as his ears drooped. Freddy looked back down and resumed to fiddle with his microphone.

Bonnie leaned against the wall in the supply closet, arms folded against his chest as he stared at the floor. He huffed, grumbling slightly to himself as he shook his head. "That bear needs to learn. What kind of a leader is he that constantly clings to me all the time?!" He muttered. Suddenly, he felt a twinge of guilt in his chest, his ears flattening back slightly. "Fuck, who am I kidding..." He murmured, sighing. He glanced at the door momentarily before standing properly. He opened it and made his way back into the dining area, stopping at the end of the hallway as he looked up at Freddy who sat still on the stage, fiddling with the microphone in his hand.

Freddy's ears twitched, hearing the sound of a door being opened echoing in the hallway. He swivelled them, looking up and heard footsteps which then stopped as he saw the rabbit's figure standing at the end of the hall, their eyes meeting. The bear wanted to say something to him, but he decided not to and kept his jaw shut, though he continued to stare into Bonnie's eye, the other covered with an eyepatch to hide a scar from an incident with a child.

Bonnie stood silently and stared back into Freddy's eyes, his own narrowing a bit. He sighed, his ears flicking back and forth slightly and started slowly walking towards him to the stage. Freddy blinked, eyes widening a bit, his brows furrowing slightly in worry and looked up as the rabbit stood in front of him. "B-Bonnie I... I'm sorry... F-For not being a leader you and the others expected..." He said, his ears flattened. He sighed, looking down at the floor. "I understand that you're angry with me and-" His sentence was interrupted as he felt the rabbit's arms wrapping around him. He blinked a few times, eyes widening as he looked over to Bonnie who sat beside him, hugging him tightly in his arms. He smiled faintly and wrapped his arms in return.

"I'm sorry too..." The rabbit murmured, looking up at him. "For treating you like you're nothing but a worthless leader... You're my partner and I should've treated you better... I'm sorry Freddy, for hurting you..." He added, hiding his face on Freddy's shoulder. The bear smiled, placing his microphone down on the stage floor and started petting his ears back. "It's alright Bonnie. I should be sorry because I haven't been a good partner and leader to you." He whispered, bringing him close to his chest. "But don't worry... We all make mistakes and no matter how many times we fight and argue, I will never stop loving you..." He said softly, looking down at him fondly as he continued petting his ears back gently. "I love you so much Bonnie. More than anything..." He whispered, resting his head on top of his, burying his snout into his fur.

Bonnie's ears twitched and looked back up at Freddy, a smile appearing on his face. He sighed softly, eyes falling closed as he lay his head on his shoulder. "I love you too, Freddy..." He replied in a soft voice. The both of them sat alone on the stage area, huddled close to each other in their arms.

* * *

 **AN: I want to point out that this is my version of Bonnie in my AUs where he dons an eyepatch to hide a scar. More info about it is on my DeviantART which is linked on my profile.**


End file.
